The agent and the Phoenix child
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: M.O.M.s daughter was stolen from her when she was a week old and given to the Potters who's child was a stillborn. No one thought to question it until mere days before the Potters death. They manage to tell Sirius before Voldy attacks and after their death Dumbles leaves little FemHarry to her 'relatives' tender mercy until she has enough and finds out she's adopted. AU OOC rated T
1. the beginning

**HP and Martin Mystery Cross**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and what if FEM!Harry isn't James and Lily Potters child? She's Olivia Mandells otherwise known as M.O.M. head of the Centers daughter. AU OOC maybe a little Bashing here or there.)**

"Not MY baby you don't!" Head of the Center, codename M.O.M., said launching herself at the colorblind fool that had entered her office and was trying to take her week old daughter, little Jasmine Mandell. The man threw what she identified as a stunner at her that she deflected with a wordless and wandless Protego, much to the man's shock. M.O.M., however, wasn't prepared to for someone she didn't see before to blast her in the side with a Body Bind. Little Jasmine wailed and cried as her mother hit the floor. The tuft of messy black hair she got from Olivia contrasting with the pale skin she got from her mother and the emerald green eyes she got from her father who had died two weeks before she was born.

"Don't worry child. We'll be taking you to a much more…suitable family now. I'm sure Lily and James will be happy to have you." The old man said while Olivia was filing all of this away for future reference. Did this old man think she was just going to stand idly by and watch her baby be raised by someone she didn't know?

"Come along Mundungus." The old man said to the man that seemed to have sticky fingers if the way he was eyeing some of the things on M.O.M.s desk meant anything. The man with sticky fingers seemed sad about not being able to get anything but he apparated away along with Dumbledore who was holding little Jasmine. The second the body bind faded after they left M.O.M. walked over to Jasmines crib and picked up the discarded baby blanket, which was a nice silver and white hand made one that one of the alien women at the Center had made for her. M.O.M. cradled the small blanket to her chest and sunk to the floor crying. She hadn't been able to do it. She hadn't been able to protect her baby or even save her from that colorblind old man!

**Somewhere in Europe at about the same time.**

"Hello Headmaster. What can we do for you?" Lily Potter asked although from the puffiness around her eyes you could tell she had been crying a lot. Not a surprise since her newborn child had turned out to be a stillborn when she went into labor last week. The red haired womans eyes immediately drifted to the baby in the Headmasters arms, the man having cast a small sleeping spell on her when the child wouldn't stop crying.

"Lily may I introduce you to your daughter Jasmine? It seems one of the women who had a stillborn the day you went into labor had desperately wanted a child; therefore she stole the first living baby she saw. She stole yours and James child. I just managed to track her down and get little Jasmine back a few moments ago." Dumbledore said lying to the woman that was staring at the baby in his arms in shock. Truth was the Potters really did have a stillborn but Dumbledore had felt a powerful magical signature from somewhere near Canada and had gone to investigate. After finding out the power came from a week old baby in some highly technology advanced area he had devised a plan.

He would steal the child from its mother, give the child to the Potters, and then later after Voldemort had fallen for the trap and attacked the child she would survive giving him a suitable pawn to manipulate until she grew into her full magical power. Then he would drain her dry and take her power for himself which would kill her and take the rest of the Potter family out of the picture, leaving him the most powerful magical in history since Merlin himself! Just as he thought Lily and James were all too eager to take the child in and believe his lie without question.

They were more than happy to believe it had been some horrible mix-up or prank if it meant they got their daughter, or who they believe was their daughter at least. Dumbledore merely smiled and left the small family to their own devices as he went back to his office to work out the details of his scheme, perhaps with enough gold he could convince Mrs. Weasly and her son to help him? As soon as Riddle attacked the Potters, which would leave Lily and James dead and Jasmine in the care of her muggle 'relatives' then he could finally access the Potter vaults and all their wealth of gold and treasures. He particularly liked that golden throne like seat James had told him that one of his grandfathers had found once…

"Hey there little Jasmine. Guess what I'm your daddy and this here is your mommy." James said cooing over Jasmine as the spell began to wear off and she slowly began to wake up with a cute yawn and blink up at them.

Now Jasmine may be only a week old but she wasn't stupid, her mama and daddy's phoenix blood meant her lungs and brain developed quite a bit quicker than other babies her age. Plus it meant cool things happened whenever her mama sang to her. The lady with strange red hair wasn't her mommy which meant that the strange man with messy hair wasn't her daddy! Her real mama had said that her daddy was gone and unable to be there with them. This man was a liar!

Lily and James were more than a little surprised and shocked when the first thing 'their' baby had done was cry long and hard, which caused a few random items around the room to blow up. Inheriting the Phoenix Song powers from her mama and daddy was a bit of a mixed blessing some times.


	2. 14 years later and torrington

**HP and Martin Mystery Cross**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

Jasmine Potter Lady of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter and heiress to the Most Ancient and Noble house of Black sighed as she stared out the window of her five star hotel room in Canada. She turned fifteen just a few days ago and as a birthday present her godfather, Sirius, had smuggled her out of England with help from Remus, Tonks, and surprisingly enough Snape while the Weasly Twins helped by causing a distraction to keep everyone from noticing their disappearance for a while. She didn't have a clue what was going on until they explained that they had everything already prepared and paid for for her.

Sirius had told her about how Lily and James realized that she was stolen from her real mother and given to them by the Headmaster that manipulated most of her life before they were killed. They had just enough time to tell their closest friends, for her adoptive dad James that meant Sirius and Remus, for her adoptive mom Lily that meant Snape surprisingly enough, before they were attacked and killed by Voldyshorts. The Weasly Twins, and their older brothers from what they had said before she left, were in on it because they saw Jasmine more as a little sister than they did Ginny because Jasmine tended to act like 'one of the boys' as Charlie once said while Ginny was the little princess. Tonks went along with it because since Jasmine was the Heiress to the Black name a natural born Black like Tonks was sworn to protect and serve her. Right now Tonks was recorded as deep undercover on assignment from Head of the DMLE, who happened to be her friend Susan Bones aunt Amelia.

The assignment? Simple. Tonks was to stick to Jasmine like glue. No one was allowed to get near Jasmine without Tonks knowing about it and making sure they did nothing to harm the heiress and young Lady. If by some miracle someone had gotten past the Auror and managed to hurt Jasmine then the boys had all promised they would come right over to kill whoever hurt her, much to her amusement. Right now the Metamorph was fourteen and had red hair and hazel eyes as she was getting dressed for the day. Today was the day that they went to get their assigned dorm, thank god that they were sharing a room or else they would be screwed over since Tonks couldn't control her Metamorphing in her sleep, and moved in to get ready for school tomorrow.

"Excuse me madams?" A mans voice asked through the door as there was a gentle but strong knock on the door to the hotel room just as Jasmine was getting dressed in a beautiful all white dress that Tonks had bought for her. The first thing that Tonks and the males had done once they got her away from Dumbles and her 'relatives' was buy her a whole new wardrobe so that she could burn all of Dudley's old cloths that she had been forced to wear. Seeing as how she was forced to wear black, red, and gold for most of the year for the last four years it was no surprise that Tonks and the boys had gotten her something other than those colors to wear, although she had made a mental note to strangle the twins for the linger they had gotten her as a joke.

"Yes?" Jasmine asked politely as she finished putting on her dress that accented her figure nicely before opening the door and smiling at the bell boy that was only a few years older than her. Jasmine was a bit worried however when the boy turned a bright shade of red, she wondered if he was sick or something while in the background Tonks laughed her ass off. Thanks to the overprotective Weasly males, minus Ron who kept trying to woo Jasmine over on Dumbles orders, Jasmine had remained oblivious to how her looks affected the male gender and most of the female gender too. With her dark colored locks that insisted on staying just a tiny bit spiked no matter how much she tried to tame it, her emerald green eyes that could pierce your soul and put the fear of god into you, and her delicate looking pale skin she virtually looked like a princess.

"I-I was sent to tell you that your ride to Torrington is here a-and that the hotel will be more than happy to send someone with you to help you with your bags if you like? Free of charge of course." The bell boy hastily added the last part while Jasmine merely smiled at him kindly, causing his blush to double in intensity.

"Thank you but I think we can handle the bags, and if not I'm sure we can ask one of the faculty members at the school for help." Jasmine said reaching into her dress pocket and giving the young man a ten dollar tip for his trouble as he looked dejected. He had been hoping to impress the hot rich girl with his strength and kindness by volunteering himself to carry her bags into the school for her.

"Thank you ma'am but please. Allow me to carry your bags down to the car for you." The bell boy said spotting the bags beside the door and lifting one up…or trying too since it was filled with most of Tonks cloths and she had yet to put a feather light charm on it.

"What's in this thing?" The man asked in disbelief when he could hardly lift the rather innocent looking bag. There was a sound of laughter as Tonks nearly fell over laughing at the look on the bell boys face when Jasmine casually lifted the bag onto her shoulder. All of those chores her aunt and uncle assigned her that were meant for much bigger and stronger people than her had given her quite a bit of strength, as had the martial arts training she had been receiving from Amelia ever since her first year when it was revealed she had no idea how to fight other than the few boxing moves she picked up from her cousin.

"Thank you but I think I can handle it." Jasmine said smiling in amusement at the disbelief on the boys face as she picked up the other two bags and looked as if they didn't weight all that much at all.

"I swear Sirius is trying to over compensate for something with all that he's doing." Jasmine said blankly when she and Tonks made it down to the lobby only to see that their ride was a sleek white limo.

"Yeah I think he's trying to overcompensate for thirteen years of not being able to take care of you. In other words? He's going to spoil you rotten." Tonks said with a badly hidden snort as Jasmine placed the bags in the trunk and climbed in elegantly, Tonks tripping and landing face first in the limo much to her amusement. Jasmine and Tonks paid no attention to the crowd of students staring at them as the limo pulled up in the school court yard and they stepped out, causing most males to wolf whistle at their appearances while a blond boy with a flame shirt opened over a white muscle shirt and a tall man wearing a yellow shirt and blue jeans walked over to them.

"Hey there. You must be the new girls. My name is Martin Mystery and this is my friend Java. I'll be your tour guide during your stay here at Torrington." Martin said with and over exaggerated bow and wink which caused Jasmine to giggle slightly, causing most males in the area to blush. Her laughter was a tinkling kinda bell like laughter that one could help but to love.

"Nice to meet you Martin. My name is Jasmine and this is my friend Nymphdora." Jasmine said before casually ducking under Tonks playful swing at her head.

"But just call her Tonks or else she'll try to gut you like a fish." Jasmine finished casually while Tonks scowled at her friend and somewhat cousin.

"Yo. The name's Nymphdora but call me Tonks or I'll kill you. This pest is Jasmine although she usually lets her friends call her Jazz." Tonks said glaring at her friend playfully and causing Jasmine to giggle again as she headed to the trunk to get her and Tonks bags.

"Here. Allow us." Martin said as he and Java took the bags from her, looking a bit startled at the weight but thankfully it didn't give them any problems since they were both used to heavy loads by now.

"Thanks." Jasmine began only for Martin to be rudely pushed aside by a senior jock that had the nasty habit of trying to date every pretty girl he could find.

"Hey there babes. Don't bother with Freaky Mystery here. Why don't I show you around instead?" The boy asked in what was supposed to be a flirtatious tone as he flexed his muscles for the two new girls, neither of whom paid him any attention as Jasmine rushed to check on Martin.

"Are you okay?" Jasmine asked helping Martin sit up after he had harshly hit his head against the ground. The blond boy groaned slightly and sat up while rubbing his head.

"What the hell hit me? Java?" Martin asked wincing as he rubbed his head slightly, everything seemed a little blurry to him.

"Here how many fingers am I holding up?" Jasmine asked holding up two fingers while Tonks felt the back of Martins head and winced as she felt the rather nasty bump.

"Uh? Four?" Martin asked squinting slightly to try and bring the fingers into focus while Jasmine sighed and looked at Tonks.

"He must have a minor concussion from hitting his head against the ground so hard. We should get him to the hospital or medical wing." Jasmine said causing Tonks to nod slightly in agreement, that seemed like the correct diagnostic to her. Just before they could lift Martin to help him stand Jasmines arm was grabbed roughly by the jock.

"Didn't ya hear me baby? Why not ditch that freak and hang out with a real man?" The jock asked flexing his muscles for her again while she scowled at him.

"I heard you but I ignored you at the moment. I detest the word 'freak' and I see no man. I see an immature little boy that thinks he is gods gift to women. Now release me as he needs medical attention before his concussion worsens." Jasmine said her voice going from soft and gently to icy cold and deadly, which caused Tonks to shiver when she remembered the beat down Jasmine had unleashed last time she used that voice. Poor Lucius Malfoy had never been able to look at her without wincing anymore…oh who was she kidding she had laughed her ass off at that and so had Nerissa. It had been hilarious!

"He's just a freak baby. Don't worry about him." The boy said gritting his teeth slightly when his good looks weren't working on the black haired girl that for some reason reminded Diana, Java, Martin, and Billy of M.O.M.

"This is your last warning. Do _not_ use the word freak around me and do _not_ call me baby. Release me _**now**_." Jasmine said her glare deepening and her emerald green eyes beginning to narrow animalistically and turn a golden color.

"Strike two." Tonks whispered under her breath, grinning when she realized that one more stupid thing said by the jock and Jasmine would chew him out and probably break his jaw clean in half.

"Aww come on babe don't be like that. So what if I use the word freak? It's what he is-" The jock began only to be cut off by Jasmine angrily yanking her arm from his grip.

"Strike three and he's outta here!" Tonks said grinning widely as Jasmine snarled at the boy before doing something that had the students and teachers shocked while Tonks laughed her ass off again.

Right there in front of the principal and everybody else Jasmine had socked the jock right in the jaw with all her rather impressive might, sending him spiraling onto his ass.


	3. hospital' Upgrades and Phoenix types

**HP and Martin Mystery Cross**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

Tonks was still laughing her ass off five minutes later as Jasmine continued to chew the boy up one side, down the other, spit him out, and do it again while everyone watched on with their jaws on the ground. If there was two things everyone back at Hogwarts knew Jasmine hated it was bullies and the word freak. No one at Hogwarts was brave enough to try and use that word or be a bully whenever Jasmine was around, especially not after she had nearly brained a seventh year for picking on a first year and she had only used her book bag…

"Now if you can stop yourself from pissing in laughter, Tonks, we can get Martin here to the medical wing where they'll decide whether or not he should go to the Hospital." Jasmine said straightening her dress slightly as she finished verbally ripping the boy a good dozen holes in his head and ego.

"Sorry Jazz but that was bloody hilarious!" Tonks said her laughter beginning to subside although she still had a rather large grin on her face as she tried to stand, only to have to get Jasmine to yank her to her feet.

"Now then. Let's get you to the school nurse." Jasmine said her voice going back to its soft and kind tone as she knelt down to try and help Martin stand again, only for Diana and Java to stop her when his watch beeped.

"It's okay. We'll take him. It's time for his check up at the Hospital anyways. He'll have to give you the tour later." Diana said quickly as Java and Billy helped Martin to stand and they walked out of sight, Martin hobbling slightly as he leaned on Java so that he didn't run into anything.

"Did you actually buy that excuse?" Tonks asked quietly while giving her friend an amused look when she noticed that the black haired girl was watching Martin leave worriedly. She could tell that for some reason that Jasmine felt attached to the blond boy. What she didn't know was that it was because Jasmine's phoenix blood had acted up because she had found her mate.

"I'm many things Tonks but I'm not stupid. What're the chances of him having a check up at the hospital the exact same day he gets a minor concussion?" Jasmine asked just as quietly while the principal stormed over in order to try and give them a piece of his mind for what Jasmine had done to one of the schools star athletes.

"Not even the first day of school yet and we're already in trouble…man this reminds me of my first day at our old boarding school." Tonks said in a normal talking voice as she watched the rather purple faced principal approach them.

"I think Charlie told me about that. Weren't you in detention on the first day of school for pranking the teachers table and decking a third year boy?" Jasmine asked idly causing Tonks to grin and nod slightly as the principal descended on them like an angry rhinoceros.

**Meanwhile with Martin and the others.**

"Huh. That new girl, Jasmine, was right. You do have a minor concussion Marty." Billy said dropping his human shell as he looked over Martins wound while they were being scanned for clearance to the Center.

"I wonder if she's studying to be a nurse or doctor then? Even I wouldn't be able to tell you have a minor concussion from something so simple." Diana wondered aloud as she looked at her step-brother worriedly as he tried to squint to get things back in focus. His vision was still a bit blurry so that he couldn't make out any minor details but he managed to be able to guide himself around the Center relatively well without bumping into anything, especially since they were only going to the elevator.

"I don't know. All I know is that she's the cutest girl in school, has a beautiful laugh, and an icy cold temper that reminds me of M.O.M." Martin said wincing as he grinned widely while Diana let out a disgusted sigh.

"She hasn't even been here for a full day Martin and you're already going ga-ga over her." Diana said in disbelief and slight disgust while the doors to M.O.M.s office opened and they walked in, Martin running into M.O.M. on accident since he didn't see her with his head turned to poke his tongue out at Diana.

"Opps sorry about that…Jasmine?" Martin asked squinting, he could make out the black hair and white cloths of the figure he bumped into and it looked a bit like Jasmine while M.O.M. froze in place for a moment at the sound of her missing daughters name.

"No Martin. Jasmine's back at school remember? You bumped into M.O.M. … although I can't really blame you for getting them confused. Jasmine does look a bit like M.O.M. especially since she was wearing all white earlier." Diana explained to her brother as she led him to one of the chairs in the office for him to sit down while he looked around curiously with still blurry vision.

"Sorry about that M.O.M. One of the jocks shoved Martin to the ground a little too hard earlier to get at the new girls at school. He's got a minor concussion and some rather blurry vision so he mistook you for one of the new girls." Billy explained while M.O.M. regained her wits and nodded slightly as she walked to her desk and sat down.

"Yes well it's a good thing I didn't call you in for a mission then agents." M.O.M. began while Martin turned towards her voice and blinked a few times as he squinted harder to try and bring her into focus.

"What'd you call us in for M.O.M.? I was about to help Jasmine and Tonks with their bags." Martin asked squinting at his boss who merely gave Diana a 'look'.

"Yes. He was flirting with the new girls within ten minutes of them showing up at school." Diana said causing M.O.M. to pinch the bridge of her nose in disbelief. She knew Martin was a flirt but that was ridiculous even by Center standards

"Hey not my fault! Well okay it is but for some reason I feel like I know the Jasmine girl, she just feels…different to me and not in a bad way I mean." Martin said furrowing his brow as the others snorted at his exclamation that it wasn't his fault. M.O.M.s eyes widened slightly but she kept her cool. For some reason she couldn't help but to realize that Martin had described what she and her husband had felt when they had met each other for the first time. They felt like they knew each other and that the other felt different in a good way to them. They only later found out that it was their Phoenix blood acting up upon them meeting their mate. M.O.M. quickly shoved those thoughts out of her head. Martin didn't have enough Phoenix blood in him from his great great grandfathers side to be able to tell if his mate was nearby or not without it being active, which it wasn't at the moment, and the chances of the new girl at his school having Phoenix blood in her was next to zero. Although for some reason M.O.M. couldn't push the thought of this new girl, the girl whose name was the same as her daughters, out of her head not when added to the possibility of Phoenix blood in her veins.

"Hmm. Billy I want a full background check done on this Jasmine girl. See if she has any alien or creature blood in her that could make Martin feel like that." M.O.M. said interrupting whatever Diana had been about to say to her step-brother while the little green alien looked surprised but nodded as he zoomed off to get started on the background check.

"As for why you're here agents. It's come to my attention that you three are actually some of the best field agents the Center has, despite Martins habit of destroying my office every other day and Diana's habit of getting kidnapped by the creatures." M.O.M. said turning her attention to why she had summoned the three agents as they grinned sheepishly. It wasn't like they meant to get kidnapped or destroy her office!

"Due to this we believe that you three are ready for a promotion. You're being upgraded to Star Field Agent status and you're getting some upgrades." M.O.M. said causing the three to whoop, well the two teens to whoop while Java clapped.

"Diana you will be getting your own basic U-watch to try and prevent you from getting kidnapped again." M.O.M. began as she handed Diana the watch, causing Martin to laugh at his sisters misfortune.

"Java you will be given a basic Center Club that are equipped specifically for you to be able to hit ghosts and other incorporeal creatures you may be sent out to capture in the future. There's a button on the bottom to make it extend to full size while this is a more convenient size for you to carry in secret." M.O.M. said handing Java a small black club that looked quite small in his large hands until he pressed the button, then it grew until it was about the same size as an old fashioned cave mans club.

"For you Martin we will be upgrading your U-Watch and unleashing your creature blood." M.O.M. said pressing a button on her Ultra U-watch to summon Martins basic U-watch to her. Martin grinned as he took the Super U-watch she was holding out to him before he realized she had something about creature blood.

"I have creature blood?" Martin asked causing M.O.M. to nod slightly with a smirk on her face, she was so looking forward to his reaction.

"Yes you have Phoenix blood in your veins from your mothers great grandfathers side of the family. It's diluted enough that most of any inherited abilities are inactive until you are either protecting someone you care deeply for, such as your mate or family, or is awakened by Center technology." M.O.M. explained causing Diana and Martins jaws to drop at the fact that not only was Martin technically part animal but also that creatures like Phoenix's actually existed.

"Mate?" Martin asked his voice a slight squeak as he realized what that single word meant.

"Yes mate. All who have Phoenix blood in them have at least one thing in common. They have a mate, usually another person with Phoenix blood in them. It doesn't have to be the same type of Phoenix blood because one former agent had Fire Phoenix blood in him and was mated to a Dark Phoenix agent." M.O.M. said smiling slightly sadly, besides her daughter that had inherited both her father's Fire Phoenix form and her Dark Phoenix form she was the last Dark Phoenix left.

"Really? Cool what happened to them?! Maybe they can teach me how to use whatever Phoenix powers I got!" Martin said actually bouncing in his chair eagerly at the thought of unlocking and learning about some cool powers.

"The Fire Phoenix man would have loved the opportunity to teach you what he could if he were still alive. You're quite a bit like him in so many ways it isn't funny." M.O.M. said with a faraway look in her eyes, she always got so angry with Martin because she couldn't help it. He painfully reminded her of her husband so much that it wasn't funny and usually ended up making her mad.

"You're a Snow Phoenix though so he wouldn't be able to teach you much due to the element differences." M.O.M. explained at Martins confused look, thanks to her Dark Phoenix blood she could tell what type of Phoenix blood someone had in them no matter how diluted it was. As long as it wasn't completely gone, which would take about five or six generations due to the strength of it, she could sniff it out and usually identify it.

"What about the Dark Phoenix woman? What happened to her?" Diana asked curiously while M.O.M. snapped back to the present with a small smile on her face.

"I'll be happy to teach you what I can Martin."


	4. First transformation and embarrassing

**HP and Martin Mystery Cross**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"You're a Dark Phoenix!? That's so cool! Can we see your Phoenix Form?" Martin asked jumping and bouncing around M.O.M. excitedly and causing her to smile slightly at his child like curiosity and awe.

"How about I show you one power all Phoenix's and those with active Phoenix blood share instead?" M.O.M. asked smiling slightly when he nodded his head rapidly, wincing slightly when he aggravated his concussion because of it. M.O.M. quickly brought out an empty test tube vial and remembered how she had felt that day her daughter was stolen from her, causing a single red tear to slip down her pale cheek and land in the vial. Due to the darkness inside of every Dark Phoenix their tears were made of mainly blood although their healing tears were much stronger than any other Phoenix's because of this.

"Hey are you okay? You're bleeding." Diana asked standing up and making her way to M.O.M. worriedly but stopping when the woman waved her concerns down.

"Phoenix's of all types have healing tears. What their tears look like depends on what type of Phoenix they are. My husband was a Fire Phoenix and therefore his healing tears looked like normal tears, because I'm a Dark Phoenix my tears are composed of my blood and are much stronger than any other healing tears you will find. Snow Phoenix's, like Martin, tears are a light shade of blue instead of clear like human tears. Immediately after leaving the eyes a Snow Phoenix's tears turns into a snow flake which are much more powerful healers than say a Fire Phoenix's but nowhere near as powerful as a Dark Phoenix's." M.O.M. explained as she stood and walked near Martin with the vial in her hand.

"Stay still Martin so I can heal that concussion." M.O.M. ordered tipping the vial over the visible knot on his head and watching as the single red tear drop fell from the vial easily and landed on the wound, causing it to sizzle slightly as it began to close up.

"There. How does that feel?" M.O.M. asked stepping back and putting down the empty vial while Martin blinked for a moment and looked around.

"Sweet! Everything's not so blurry now!" Martin said grinning slightly as he looked around curiously while M.O.M. chuckled slightly behind her hand at his exuberance that reminded her so much of her husband. She distinctly remembered how his exuberance had once got him into so much trouble with her mother, the then head of the Center, because he had caused some goo in her office to explode and leave a large mess.

"Stay still Martin and I'll activate your Snow Phoenix blood too." M.O.M. said pulling a syringe out of her pocket and flicking the needle of it for a second before jabbing it into Martins arm, not giving him enough time to protest. M.O.M. emptied the syringe and took out, watching in amusement as Martin slowly turned into a small Phoenix.

He was only seventeen which meant he hadn't come into his majority yet, which was twenty one for Phoenix's, and therefore he was still just a little chick albeit a very cute one. He was small and had blue feathers with a small golden mane and crown plumage and a small yellow beak. He let out an adorable confused little chirp sound that caused Diana to squeal over him as he hopped around excitedly, or tried too since he wasn't used to his Phoenix body yet.

"Here. I can at least be in Phoenix form too until he can shift back." M.O.M. said smiling slightly as she focused for a second before turning into a full grown Dark Phoenix, which made her twice Martins height in Phoenix form.

She was a fully grown black and red Phoenix with a white jewel like mark near her neck. She let out a small soothing song like trill that seemed to flow across Diana, Java, Billy and Martin as she flapped her wings once to land elegantly on her clawed feet beside the smaller blue Phoenix. M.O.M. trilled gently again and lowered her head to rub it against Martins smaller one soothingly when he began to chirp excitedly up at her. She seemed to freeze in place for a second at something he chirped before chirping back a reply that caused him to flap his wings and trill happily, causing the two humans and one alien in the office to feel happy. The two stayed in Phoenix form for another ten minutes, Martin getting more used to his new form as he excitedly chirped question after question at the older Phoenix while bouncing all around her on his tiny feet as she stood there and watched in amusement while answering his questions.

"You should find turning into a Phoenix and back into a human almost second nature to you now Martin. Although it'll be a few days before you're ready to attempt flying or Water Walking." M.O.M. said seamlessly turning back into a human after flying a safe distance away when Martin suddenly returned to his human form as well with an embarrassed blush on his cheeks.

"Right and uh sorry about that question I asked." Martin apologized sheepishly, causing M.O.M. to actually giggle slightly behind her hand at his embarrassed and sheepish face.

"It's alright Martin. It's a natural question that any newly awoken Phoenix would ask when they change for the first time. Especially since your mind was that of a newly hatched Phoenix at the time." M.O.M. said still trying to control her giggles at Martins expense while the boy flushed harder and steadfastly refused to look at her. M.O.M. could only hope that when she finally found her daughter that the girl didn't assume Martin was her replacement.

"What did he ask?" Diana asked curiously while Java and Billy looked confused and curious as well while Martin flushed harder and M.O.M. broke out in harder to conceal giggles.

"A very natural question, albeit amusing in this case, that everyone with Phoenix blood asks when they first transform." M.O.M. explained while Diana and Java looked even more curious while Billy had a clue as to what she was talking about and grinned.

"Sorry Marty but you gotta admit that it _is_ funny." Billy said while Java and Diana exchanged confused looks and shrugs. M.O.M. finally took pity on the two and grinned slightly.

"Since he first transformed into a Phoenix he had the mind of a newly hatched Phoenix. So the first thing he asked was a very natural and sensible question for any newly hatched Phoenix." M.O.M. began while Martin tried to duck into his jacket and hide like a turtle, he would never live this down and he knew it.

"He assumed the first Phoenix he saw was his mother and asked if he could call me 'mama'."


	5. Detention, boys, girls in love

**HP and Martin Mystery Cross**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"What are you two in detention for? It's you're first day!" Martin asked staring shocked when he walked into the Detention room only to see the two new girls sitting there giggling at something or another.

"Punching that jock that gave you your concussion. How is it by the way?" Jasmine asked looking at Martin worried and causing him to grin as he walked over to sit near them.

"Great. My doctor gave me some kinda cool new medicine she said was as potent as a Phoenix's Tears and now I'm as good as new." Martin said inwardly wincing at having to lie to the two new girls, it just felt so wrong for him to lie to Jasmine for some reason. He didn't notice the two new girls exchanging startled glances.

"What are you in here for Tonks?" Martin asked tilting his head at the Metamorph that grinned.

"Well I couldn't just leave my friend here out to dry soo I got detention on purpose by starting a chorus of Jingle Bell Rock in the middle of History class." Tonks said grinning widely while Martin stared at her shocked for a moment before throwing his head back and laughing.

"Aw man I can't believe I missed that! It would have been hilarious to see the look on old Collins face when you started singing! I gotta do that sometime." Martin said grinning even after he finished laughing while the two grinned at him in return before looking at him curiously.

"What are you in here for?" Tonks asked curiously while Martin smirked slightly.

"Well I thought I'd get a bit of payback on the jock so I may or may not have booby trapped his locker…" Martin trailed off as the two girls gaped at him before laughing like hell.

"Y-You're the reason he was painted hippy colors during last period? Awesome!" Jasmine said nearly cracking a rib laughing while Martin blushed and scratched the back of his neck embarrassed as a blush rose to his cheeks. Jasmines' laugh was as beautiful as the rest of her in his mind.

"Why thank you kind lady." Martin said grinning at Jasmine as he pretended to give a bow, which caused Jasmine to laugh lightly again.

"Looks like he heard about you being royalty Jazzy." Tonks teased causing Jasmine to blush slightly but scowl at the hint of her other rather troublesome nickname.

"Royalty?" Martin asked, wondering if she were joking or not while Jasmine glared at Tonks lightly for bringing that up.

"Most of our old school is scared stiff of her, plus she's a celebrity where we come from, so she's been basically called 'Princess Potter' for the last three or four years." Tonks explained while Jasmine scowled darkly at the mention of that nickname, stupid Cho spreading it around like she had.

"Don't call me that unless you want a broken jaw. I hate that damn nickname." Jasmine growled out while Martin nodded slowly in understanding, he had a nickname he hated too.

"Aww can I call you Phoenix Princess then? For some reason you remind me of the mythological Phoenix's." Martin asked pouting at the girl who exchanged startled looks with Tonks, she had discovered her Phoenix powers down in the Chamber in her second year but kept them a secret from all those she didn't trust. That list did not include Martin yet so was it just coincidence or was it something else that drove him to pick that nickname?

"How'd you know her prankster nickname?" Tonks asked covering for why the two were so startled at the question, causing Martin to stare at them curiously while the teacher kept typing away on his computer. He didn't even bother to ensure the students stayed quiet like they were supposed too, if they were quiet it meant that they were probably passing notes.

"Prankster nickname?" Martin asked raising an eyebrow at the two to prompt them into explaining.

"Yeah we're a group of second generation pranksters at my old school, called the Marauders Court. There's Ice Dragon, Plant Basilisk, Book Pixie, Moons Child, Devil Twins, and me Phoenix Princess." Jasmine explained ticking the nicknames off of her fingers although she was kinda sad, she missed her true friends.

"Phoenix here was their leader before she had to leave because of how bad the harassment had gotten." Tonks added in causing Martin to develop hearts in his eyes. A girl that knew Mythology, was a prankster, was beautiful, and apparently athletic if that punch she given the jock earlier was any indication. She was absolutely perfect in his books…well that is if she didn't mind slime and paranormal things.

"Enough talks about the past. It's in the past so let's leave it there where it belongs." Jasmine said shaking her head to free it of the sadness she had been feeling as she gave a small slightly forced smile to Tonks and Martin.

"Sure so what do you want to talk about?" Martin asked seeing that she didn't like thinking about the past. How bad was that harassment really to make her act like this? If only he knew.

"Wanna talk about if there are any cute attention worthy guys here?" Tonks asked with a glint of mischief in her eyes, causing Martin to blanch and pale while Jasmine giggled a little at his reaction.

"Nice try Tonks but you forget that I know one little fact that means you won't be talking about boys." Jasmine said grinning at her friend who looked at her in confusion briefly while Martin sighed in relief that he wouldn't have to sit through _that_.

"Huh?" Tonks asked seeing the mischievous spark in Jasmines eyes and not liking it one bit when it was aimed at her.

"Don't forget I caught you making out with that one older girl back at our old school once or twice. So I know you're not interested in boys." Jasmine said causing Martin to blush slightly as he pictured that happening while Tonks grinned at her friend.

"Ah well a girl can pretend can't she? Besides his reaction was hilarious." Tonks said jabbing a thumb at Martin before turning to the blond boy seriously.

"Okay then any cute girls around here?" Tonks asked causing Martin to arch an eyebrow and point at Jasmine without saying a word.

"Correction. Someone not so interested in slime and seeing how big of a prank she can set off without getting caught?" Tonks corrected causing Martin to grin slightly as his eyes turned to hearts again.

That was it. She was beautiful, seemed perfect in every way, is a prankster, _and_ liked slimy stuff. It was official.

Martin Mystery was in love with the beautiful and mysterious new girl.


	6. Kidnapped Halloween dates

**HP and Martin Mystery Cross**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

It had been three months since the new girls showed up and right now it was the day of the Halloween dance and Martin was standing outside of Jasmine's door wondering how he was going to ask her to be his date. Nearby Diana was watching him in sympathy and amusement as he practiced different ways to ask Jazzy out since the two had been walking on eggshells around each other for two whole months now. She finally got tired of the rather sad scene and pulled out her cellphone, sending her date Tonks a text. It had been a surprise for everyone when the two got together last month but they complimented each other well so no one did more than give them a few weird looks, they weren't brave enough to risk Jazzy's wrath.

"Jazzy wanna be my date? No too casual. Um? Jasmine do you want to go to the dance with me?" Martin asked pacing back and forth with his eyes closed while the door to his crushes room opened.

"No too formal. How does going to the dance with me sound?" Martin asked himself aloud while Jasmine grinned as she leaned against the doorway.

"Sounds like the best idea I've heard all week." Jasmine said giggling when Martin tripped over his own two feet at the sudden sound of her voice.

"Jazzy! Um uh." Martin said stammering slightly as he stood up and came face to face with his crush.

"The dance starts at eight. I'll be ready by seven and then we can go out to eat. Sound good to you?" Jasmine asked placing a finger over Martins lips and causing him to flush slightly but nod with a silly grin on his face.

"Thank every deity you can name that you two are finally getting together!" Tonks exclaimed throwing her hands up into the air and drawing attention from the students in the nearby rooms.

"Shut up Tonks!" Martin and Jasmine said in unision, blinking and blushing slightly when they realized they did so.

"About time!" Jenny said grinning as she opened her dorm room door to see what was going on outside. She was much nicer to Martin now that he had stopped pestering her for a date, being far too focused on crushing on Jasmine.

"Shut it Jenny!" Jasmine said before turning to look at Martin.

"Pick me up at 7:15 and that'll give us plenty of time to eat something before the party." Jasmine said causing him to nod feverently and write it down on his hand with a marker as Jasmine turned back to her room.

"You come help me with my outfit." Jasmine said grabbing Tonks wrist and dragging her into their shared room.

"See you at 7 or so Di!" Tonks said over her shoulder as she tripped and fell face first into her room.

"If you don't kill yourself first you mean." Diana snorted in amusement, Tonks had to be the single clumsiest person she had ever met…she just wondered how much damage the clumsy metamorph would cause in M.O.M.s office. On second thought she had a feeling she didn't want to know.

It was three hours later when a knock came at the two girls dorm room door and Tonks bounced over to fling it open. Just outside of the door were Martin and Diana, Diana wearing a witch's costume that had Tonks and Jasmine hiding their snickers.

Martin on the other hand wasn't wearing a costume, well not technically. He was wearing a blue muscle shirt and ripped blue jeans with his snow blue phoenix feathers covering the rest of him, minus his face, from view. His hair had light blue streaks in it and his eyes were like whiskey orbs while his hands and feet were claws and there was a pair of wings coming out of his back, also a light snowy blue. It had taken two and a half hours of practicing with M.O.M. to get him to be able to go into his hybrid state like this and maintain it.

Tonks was dressed like an anime character she had seen last week, Lucy from an anime called Elfen Lied, and managed to get her magic to act like six invisible vectors. Her metamorph power came in hand with the bone horns, pink hair, and pink eyes though.

Jasmine though was in a hybrid form of her phoenix forms. She was wearing a black and red knee length dress, had black feathers covering her arms and red ones covering her legs, her black hair had blood red streaks in it, her eyes were a golden color, her hands and feet were claws, and she had a pair of black blood red tipped wings coming out of her back. She had a much easier time than Martin with getting into her hybrid form and maintaining it but this was the first time she had mixed her dark phoenix and her fire phoenix forms together.

"We match!" Martin said beaming at her although he was shocked, so she was part phoenix huh? That would explain a lot. Jasmine grinned, hiding her own shock that her date was a Phoenix hybrid too.

"Yep now let's go." Jasmine said grinning as she grabbed her dates arm and he took all four of them out to dinner in the Humvee that M.O.M. let him borrow for the occasion. It was an hour later when the four of them made it to the Auditorium for the dance itself, causing everyone to stop and stare at them in lust and disbelief. There was no doubt that the four of them had the best costumes so far, well actually Martin and Jasmine had the best costumes hands down.

"Shall we my fair maiden?" Martin asked complete with bow as he heard a slow song come on and offered his hand to Jasmine who merely laughed.

"Let's dance Snow Phoenix!" Jasmine said grabbing his arm and pulling him onto the dance floor while Diana kept Tonks from tripping as they made their way onto the dance floor as well.

"I'm afraid you will not be dancing with your friend tonight Miss Potter." An old man wearing mismatching neon colored robes said pointing a stick at Jasmine and causing Jasmine, Tonks, Martin, Diana, Marvin, and Billy to all tense while Java was confused as the music stopped at the mans sudden appearance and everyone stared at what was going on.

"Headmaster Dumb as a door. I'm afraid you have no control over who I can and cannot dance with as I am no longer one of your students. Now will you please leave so I can actually enjoy this Halloween?" Jasmine asked with faux politeness as she stiffened and was ready to use her magic to defend herself and her new boyfriend if she could.

"I'm afraid that you're still a British citizen Miss Potter which means you have to come back to school with me." Dumbledore said not noticing as Tonks began to slowly but steadily move as if to sneak up behind him, drawing her wand as she did so.

"Nope! I have a citizenship here in Canada as well so if you were to take me back to England against my will that would mean I was kidnapped." Jasmine said sticking her tongue out at him while Martin growled at the small smirk on the man's face.

"Well I guess that makes me a kidnapper!" Dumbledore said throwing something at Jasmine and causing her to disappear in a small whirl as he vanished just as Tonks shot a stunning spell at him.

"That bastard did _not_ just kidnap my **girlfriend**!"


	7. WHAT THE HELL!

**HP and Martin Mystery Cross**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"That bastard did _not_ just kidnap my **girlfriend**!"

"M.O.M. the tests we ran on Jade came back!" Billy said quickly zooming into the office with his face looking terrified since he knew Jade had been kidnapped mere seconds ago.

"I knew it." M.O.M. said smiling slightly when she saw the results; she knew she was related to Jade somehow. Although she thought the girl was her younger sisters daughter, not her own.

"MOM! I'm going to England to rescue Jade! She was just kidnapped by some old guy!" Martin said bursting into her office a second later with a panting Diana, Java, and for some reason Tonks and Jenny behind him. It took M.O.M. a moment of blinking as she processed what she had heard from one of her best agents. Her responding scream was heard all the way in the prison cells of the Center and caused them to shiver at how angry she was.

"WHAT?!"

**LINE BREAK DANCE TIME!**

The moment Jade landed on her feet after the port key was activated she was already in motion, ducking under the stunners some of Dumbledore's blindly loyal lackeys were shooting at her.

"The fuck are you all doing!?" Jade screamed throwing a fireball and destroying Ron's wand when he shot a cutting curse at her while Molly and Ginny were still shooting stunners alongside Mundungus and two others Jade didn't know right off hand.

"Language you dark witch!" Molly said sounding just a bit insane…oh who the hell am I kidding she sounded completely bonkers! Jade quickly twirled around two stunners and ducked under another cutting curse before shooting a fireball at Ginny's wand, also knocking her out from the force of it while Molly screamed at her again.

"You okay there pup?" Sirius asked as he, the Twins, and Remus barged into the room and stunned the others by using their shock to their advantage.

"I'm good Siri. They didn't even touch me." Jade said glaring at Molly and the two other Weasleys that were staring at Fred and George in shock and betrayal.

"The hell!?" Jade screamed when she was hit with another port key curtsey of someone who had been hiding in the shadows behind her, sending her to a cell of some kind where Dumbledore was waiting with a smirk on his face.

"Now then my little pawn. Shall we get you back to where and how you belong? That is to say, following my orders as you finish your schooling?" Dumbledore asked with that damned twinkle in his eyes.

Jade was really itching to rip those blasted twinkling eyes right out of the old bastards skull and was hoping that her friends and boyfriend would find her before anything too bad happened.


	8. Double WHAT THE HELL

**HP and Martin Mystery Cross**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

Jade was really itching to rip those blasted twinkling eyes right out of the old bastards skull and was hoping that her friends and boyfriend would find her before anything too bad happened.

It had been twenty minutes after M.O.M. had learned her daughter was kidnapped…again and right now she, Martin, his team, Billy, Tonks and two other agents were outside of Hogwarts ready to storm in and grab the missing heiress. They were stopped by a burst of flame in front of them causing them to come up short as a beautiful red and golden phoenix appeared in front of M.O.M. who gasped at the sight of the phoenix.

"I don't believe it." M.O.M. said softly causing the phoenix to trill sadly and rub its head against her cheek.

"You know this Phoenix M.O.M.?" Martin asked looking at his boss curiously as she smiled when the phoenix began to groom her spiky hair.

"I recognize this phoenix form anywhere. How could I not?" M.O.M. asked rhetorically before turning her attention to the phoenix.

"Have you come to help us rescue Jade?" M.O.M. asked causing the phoenix to nod and trill something that had M.O.M. grinning.

"That would certainly take that old bastard by surprise." M.O.M. said snickering evilly and causing everyone else to back away from her warily, wondering if she were possessed or just insane.

"You can understand him?" Diana asked curiously and causing M.O.M. to nod as the phoenix rested upon the womans white clad shoulder.

"Of course. There is a perfect link between me and him. I can understand him perfectly no matter what language he is speaking." M.O.M. said shaking her head at her agent, although it probably wasn't very common knowledge so maybe she shouldn't be disappointed?

"What'd he say?" Martin asked curiously and causing M.O.M. to grin.

"He can fire travel us all straight to the room where Jade is being held, then we can break her out and use our phoenix travels to get back to the Center before the old bastard that took my daughter even knows she's gone."

"Take me with you. If you're here to save Jade then I'm coming with. She's my granddaughter in all but blood after all." A stern womans voice said from behind them, causing them to spin around with weapons drawn while Tonks grinned at the woman with the emerald green robes and square spectacles.

"Hey Professor McGonagall! Glad to see you're on our side!" Tonks said grinning and waving slightly at the deputy headmistress who merely smiled at her slightly.

"I was always on Jades side, Ms. Tonks. How else do you think the Weasly twins got away with half of the things they pulled off while causing a distraction?" McGonagall asked raising an eyebrow at the metamorph who looked like she just had the secret to the universe told to her while the phoenix trilled again.

"Alright. He say's your trustworthy and I trust him so we'll bring you with us back to the Center once we rescue Jade while he'll get the Twins and a few others he said were important to Jade." M.O.M. said nodding at the stern looking woman that looked at her in curiosity.

"How can you understand him and have a bond with him?" McGonagall asked raising both her eyebrows at M.O.M. who merely smirked.

"How can I not recognize my husband whether he's stuck in phoenix form or not?"


End file.
